villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donnel Udina
Donnel Udina is a minor antagonist in the Mass Effect trilogy. He is the System's Alliance ambassador to the Citadel Council who is determined to ensure the advancement of human interests in the galaxy. However, his desire the appease the Council frequently puts him at odds with Commander Shepard, who's actions he frequently admonishees. He was voiced by Bill Ratner. Biography Mass Effect Udina is the latest Systems Alliance ambassador to the Citadel Council, succeeding Anita Goyle. Like his predecessor, he is determined to gain humanity a place on the Council, sooner rather than later. Following the attack on Eden Prime by the geth, Udina is outraged by the Council's lack of response, He blames Commander Shepard for the mission's failure and the Prothean beacon's destruction, declaring that it may have cost humanity candicidy to the Spectres, the Council's elite agents, which he sees as an ideal step towards joining the Council itself. Following the hearing of Saren Arterius regarding his involvement in the Eden Prime attack, Udina blames the presence of David Anderson for the Council's not guilty verdict, given his and Saren's previous history. He directs Shepard to C-Sec officer Harkin, who he believes may have clues that could lead to exposing Saren. When the commander finds evidence proving Saren's treachery, Udina presents it to the Council and Saren is immeditaely revoked of his Spectre status. Despite refusing Udina's demand to send to Citadel fleet into the Attican Traverse to hunt down Saren, fearing that such an action could instigate a war with the Terminus Systems, the Council is able to compromise by appointing Shepard as the first human Spectre and tasking them with traveling to the Traverse and apprehending Saren. As Shepard and their crew travel across the Traverse in their hunt for the rogue Spectre, Udina begins admonishing them for thier actions, including the destruction of a major Prothean ruin on Therum, deciding the fate of the Rachni Queen on Noveria, and the fate of the colonists on Feros. Despite this, he admits that what really matter is that Shepard "gets results". After the mission of Virmire, Udina sides with Council in preparing for Saren's imminent attack on the Citadel, wanting humanity at the forefront in order to prove their worth to the rest of the Council. When Shepard protests that the Reapers are preparing to invade the galaxy, Udina has the Normandy locked down, agreeing with the cancel that the Reapers are a myth that Saren is using to manipulate Shepard. However, Anderson offers to go against Udina's back and release the Normandy from lockdown, allowing Shepard to chase Saren to Illos and stop him from finding the Conduit. If the player chooses so, Anderson can knock the Udina unconscious and release the lockdown order from the Ambassador's terminal. Following Sovereign's attack on the Citadel, depending on whether the Council survived or not, Udina will either accept the offer of humanity having a seat on the Council, or form a new council with a human chairman; depending on whether Shepard is a Paragon or Renegade, Udina will either have this new Council include the other races, or make it exclusively human. Regardless of the outcome, Shepard can then decide to have either vouch for Udina or Anderson as the human councilor. Mass Effect 2 Udina makes a brief appearance during Shepard's meeting with Anderson. Depending on which of them became Councilor, the other will become their political advisor, much to both men's mutual displeasure. If the Council survived the Battle of the Citadel, they will offer to reinstate Shepard's Spectre status regardless of who the human councilor is. If the original council dies, the new one refuses to meet the Commander, and only Anderson will offer Shepard their Spectre status if made councilor. Regardless, Udina proves to be just as unpleasant as he was two years prior, and is annoyed at Anderson for orchastrating a meeting with the council without his knowledge. Despite this, he will forward messages of gratitude from individuals Shepard had assisted in the first game. Mass Effect 3 Udina appears once more in the third game of the original trilogy. If he was made councilor, in the first game, he retains his post; if Anderson was chosen instead, then Udina succeeds him following the former's resignation. In contrast to Udina's attitude towards Shepard in previous games, the councilor is considerably more helpful towards the commander in their efforts against the Reapers, with the rest of the Council being more interested in solidifying their own defences over unifying against the threat. With the destruction of Arcturus Station and the death of the Alliance Parliament and Prime Minister, Udina is left the most powerful political leader in the Systems Alliance; using all of his available political channels, he forwards money, resources, and manpower to Admiral Hackett to assist in construction of the Crucible. Additionally, he appoints the Virmire survivor (Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko) as the second human Spectre. As time goes on, however, Udina becomes more and more desperate as the rest of the Council continues to refuse to send aid in retaking Earth from the Reapers. Eventually, he makes a deal with Cerberus in order to stage a coup on the Citadel, place the other councilors under arrest and grant him emergancy powers to direct all Citadel forces to retake his homeworld. The salarian councilor realises that something is amiss after learning that Udina is using his authority to forward vast sums of money for at that point unknown purposes. By the time Shepard arrvies on the Citadel, the coup is underway, and after finding the salarian councilor and learning of Udina's treachery, the commander rushes to find the the other councilors before Cerberus assassin Kai Leng can assassinate them. Upon being cornered, Udina denies all accusations; if Leng successfully killed the salarian councilor, he uses edited footage in an attempt to frame Shepard for the assassination. In the resulting conflict, Udina pulls a gun on the asari councilor, resulting in him being shot and killed by Shepard or the Virmire survivor. Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased